The Incredible Growing Pup
Pptitlecard10.png 20140822_190659.jpg 20140919_191553.jpg Summary When Rubble chases a cat, who is acutally a witch cat, She uses a spell to turn him big. Now the pups must find a way to get Rubble back to normal size. Characters Dusty Tundra Skye Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Witch Cat Story It was a bright and sunny morning at Adventure Bay Rubble:ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZz A cat walks by Witch Cat: (eats Rubbles food) Rubble: (wakes up) Huh? Hey, you cat! Dont eat my food Witch Cat: (runs away) Rubble: Get back here with my food! Arf! Arf! (pulls on her tail) Gotcha! Witch Cat: Hiss! How dare you do that to a powerful Witch cat! Rubble: Witch cat? Uh im sorry but you took my food. Witch Cat: Sorry wont cut it, Fido. Now I will put a spell on you! (throws potion at rubble) Rubble: (coughs) Hey, where did you go? Well, that was weird. Well, I better get back to the look out. Dusty: Hey, Rubble youre back. Marshall: Where were you? Rubble: Oh, I was sleeping and this cat took my food, and I chased it then it said something about being a witch cat then it throw this poition at me and she disppeared. Marshall and Dusty stare at Rubble weirdly Rubble: Ok. I know it sounds weird but its true. Dusty: Well, that and you look bigger than you were before. Rubble: What are you talking about? Marshall: Look in the mirror. Rubble: (looks in mirror) Huh? You,re right. I am bigger than i usually am. Thats strange. Dusty: We better tell Ryder. Marshall: Lets go. Stay here, Rubble Rubble: Ok. Thinks: Maybe that potion that witch cat threw is the reason why im growing. Dusty: Ryder! Ryder: Whats up, pups? Marshall: Rubble is growing big. We need to find a way to get him back to normal size. Dusty: And fast! Ryder: No job is too big, No pup is too small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups head to the elevator Marshall: Phew! I finally went into the elevator safely. Rubble: Giant Rubble coming through! Pups: Ahhhh! Marshall: Nevermind. Rubble: Sorry pups. Pups: Hahahaha! The elevator goes up Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: ok, pups. Rubble seems to be growing and growing . We have to find a way to get him back to normal size. Rubble: A witch cat used a spell to make me big. Ryder: Skye, you need to fly in the sky and use your goggles to find that witch cat. Skye: Lets take to the sky! Ryder: Chase, You need to use your spy gear to catch that witch cat Chase: Super spy Chase is on the case! Ryder: Dusty and Tundra, you need to stay here and keep an eye on giant Rubble. Dusty: Any terrian, no pain! Tundra: Im ready to roll like a snowball! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! pups go down the slide and into their vehicles Dusty: Now while the pups are gone, we just have to stay here and wait until they come back. Tundra: What will we do then? Dusty: Dont worry. It will be a piece of pup treat cake. Rubble: (Tummy growls) Im hungry. Im gonna get a treat from the snack machine Dusty and Tundra: Rubble! No! Rubble: (breaks snack machine) Snack machine shoots out pup treats at tundra and dusty Dusty: Uh, Maybe this isnt going to be easy? Tundra: Ya think? Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories